Secretos do Brasil
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Drabbles sobre los misteriosísimos secretos de nuestro brasileño favorito y sus vecinos latinos robándose la atención. tin Hetalia
1. Um!

¡Hola! ¿Todo bien?

Me animé a publicar esto luego de muuuuuchos meses roleando a Brasil y de que el ego del brasileño (que vive en mi imaginación) me exigiera crearle minúsculos drabbles (¿o son viñetas?) a cambio de muchas caipiriñas.

Bem, ¡vamos lá!

 ** _Meu nome é..._**

 _República federativa do Brasil._

A Brasil le encanta su nombre porque hace referencia a las brasas de las fogatas. Por lo tanto...

—Entonces yo _caliento_ a todo el mundo, eh~

... Algo así.

 ** _Portugal_**

Cuando era niño, Brasil le creía TODO a Portugal. Una vez le contó que España era su gemelo malvado y se robaba niños para dárselos de comer a los gigantes.

... Y Brasil siempre huía del español.

—Mi tío debió haber alimentado a sus gigantes con Argentina y México.

-

Hoy en día, Brasil trata a Portugal como su padre, pero a Portugal a veces no le hacen gracia las bromas de Brasil sobre él, y dice que es un inmaduro.

 ** _Mãe_**

La madre de Brasil era la representación de los pueblos Tupíes que vivían en el litoral antes de que los portugueses llegaran.

Ella murió como los indígenas que murieron durante la esclavización, pero sus hermanas huyeron a lo profundo de la selva y subsistieron.

Brasil no la recuerda, pero le gusta ir a sus reservas indígenas y platicar durante largos ratos sobre su madre.

A Brasil le gusta que sólo ellos hablen de su madre.

 **A família**

La mayoría de los latinoamericanos son extremadamente apegados a sus familias y Brasil no es la excepción.

— _Meus_ vecinos son muy latosos...

A diferencia de outros grupos de naciones, ellos se ven como familia gracias al parentesco que el português y el español tienen.

—... _E_ siempre discuten entre ellos.

... Bien, son... Una familia muy disfuncional.

 **A Argentina**

Brasil y Argentina tienen fama de ser enemigos aunque eso es más mentira que verdad.

Sucede que cuando se enojan, los dos son muy intensos y discuten muy fuerte; pero una hora después ya están riéndose, felices de la vida.

¿Algo que decir, Brasil?

—... ~ —Está llenando de spam el buzón de teléfono del jefe de Argentina. Sabe que el país hispanoamericano lo va a odiar y amar por eso.

-

Su rivalidad es legendaria porque por varias décadas estuvieron luchando por quién era el «coloso de Sudamérica»; Brasil nunca admitirá que Argentina lo superaba en muchos aspectos.

Hoy en día Uruguay declaró un empate técnico entre ambos. Ambos continúan alegando.

-

Esto también está en wattpad.

Por cierto, por cada comentario, Brasil les envía una rica caipiriña ;D


	2. Dois!

**O MÉXICO**

A pesar de su oculta rivalidad, estos dos se llevan muy bien.

El personaje favorito de Brasil es «o Chapolin», el «Vermelinho»... el Chapulín Colorado. Cuando México jugaba en el mundial de Brasil 2014, Brasil se disfrazaba de él en sus partidos... total, se camuflaba muy bien entre los disfraces del Santo, los Penachos y los tambores de los mexicanos.

Brasil adora tanto a los personajes de la Vecindad del Chavo que suele ir a recibirlos cuando visitan su casa, no importa si ya están muy viejitos.

El el fondo agradece que México le dio algo en común con los otros países de la región.

 **ESPANHOL**

Brasil sabe hablar español, pero siempre que está junto a un hispano lo descompone hablando portuñol (portugués más español). ¿Por qué? Es divertido verlos desesperarse con su acento.

— Mas el _meu_ acento _brasileiro 'namora_!

— Tú estás bien _menso_ —México vino a entrometerse.

... PERO al final de cuentas, se divierte con sus primos destruyendo el inglés adaptándolo o hablándolo como les da la gana.

 **CARÁCTER**

Aunque las otras naciones siempre lo ven sonriendo, en realidad Brasil tiene un carácter muy volátil que lo hace enfadarse demasiado rápido y/o ponerse contento de la nada.

Lo bueno es que son pocas y muy raras las cosas que lo hacen enojar de la nada; por ejemplo, escuchar el «Brasil, decime qué...»

... Lo pone contento cualquier caricia repentina de su pareja, quien sea que fuere.

 **MEDO**

Brasil nunca aborda un avión si no es estrictamente necesario.

Antes del despegue, murmura cosas al primer dios que se le viene a la mente (en su mayoría el dios católico) y se sienta lo más tranquilo que puede, sonriendo levemente a la nada.

Nunca duerme durante el viaje y siempre tiene abrochado el cinturón de seguridad.

Cuando hay turbulencias se inquieta y canta para sí mismo por lo bajo, intentando convencerse de que no va a pasar nada. Incluso ha llegado a llorar durante turbulencias muy fuertes.

No descansa hasta que el avión aterriza con todos los pasajeros sanos y salvos.

Colombia comprende ese terror. Ambos son de los países con más accidentes aéreos y víctimas mortales en la historia.

B

B

B

B

Kido-chan (¡CHAN, dije!), sería un placer que me hablaras más de tu Paraguay, es que nunca es lo mismo verlo desde la perspectiva del Brasil, ¿sabes? Muero de ganas por traer al Mercosur, creo que vendrá en forna de viñeta ;)

XJapan-... chan, tengo un desmadroso rol con el hermanito Macau (un poco fuera de realidad, pero difícil no amar a los irmãos)... nos hace falta rolear algo histórico. Las otras colonias de Portugal saldrán claramente, pero creo que cada grupo necesita su espacio ;)

Querida S: debido a que Brasil acabó con mis reservas de caipiriña y cervezas (que obviamente tenía para fines medicinales)... ¿Me aceptaría un poco de tequilita? xD

¡Adoré los comentarios!


	3. Três!

**OS GRINGOS**

Brasil entiende la mayor parte del español, pero normalmente finge que no, ¿razones? Nada es más divertido que Perú intentando darse a entender con gestos y señas.

En realidad, Brasil nunca va a dejar su acento portugués ni aunque de eso dependa su vida y «destroce» el español con su portuñol (mezcla de los dos).

—O meu so... acento brasileiro 'namora!

—Tú estás bien pendejo —México robándose la atención.

Pero, ¿el idioma que más disfruta destruír?

—I'm gonna propose the construction of a great figure of Thor to protect the building of the United Nations. Can you vote in favor, Brazil? —pregunta USA con su derecho a meterse donde no lo llaman, sin ver a México y este se va con Canadá a ver si ya puso la marrana.

Como Brasil está distraído, buscando una dulcería con la mirada, asiente por educación.

—Oh Brazil, we're the best team! —he aquí a USA entrando sin haber sido llamado.

—Uh... um time, sim... Team —murmura el brasileño (triste, no ve dulcerías cerca) pero se escucha como «chimi» y eso borra la sonrisa de comercial del estadounidense.

— Oh, dude, England will get angry if he listens you...! Perfect! I'm gonna look for him!

 **MIEDOSITOS**

A Brasil le gusta visitar a México: él invierte mucho en el sudamericano y el sudamericano compra bastantes cosas de él. El dinero circula bien, ¡todo perfecto! Más porque sus visitas de «negocios» suelen terminar en fiestas organizadas por el mexicano en alguna playa o, cuando tienen muchas cosa por hacer, en alguna comida/cena en el primer puesto callejero de comida que encuentren; Brasil no es exigente al respecto.

Pero es frustrante cuando el mexicano lo invita a cenar e insiste en que el brasileño no se levante de la mesa si no se acaba su comida; ya de por sí la comida del mexicano o es muy picante o está muy condimentada, o es muy grasienta para el sudamericano, ¡irse a dormir con la barriga llena es muy malo!

-Si vou dormir con a barriga cheia, ela vai venir -cuchichea el gigante sudamericano, negándose a seguir comiendo sus empanadas de queso (tortillas dobladas con algún guisado, fritas).

\- ¿Y quién es esa Ela? ¿Es bonita? Quién te viera~ -el norteamericano le da un codazo amistoso, sonriendo. Pero Brasil niega.

\- ¡Ella, idiota! A pisaideira, una mujer fantasma. Ela sube sobre seu corpo cuando você dorme de barringa llena y asfixia a la gente.

México chasquea la lengua.

\- ¿A poco tú crees en eso?

Brasil alza una ceja. Él la sintió muchas veces, claro que cree. Entonces México recuerda haber tenido síntomas parecidos al dormir: como si alguien te inmovilizara y aplastara tu pecho.

-Pos mi vecina dice que si pones agua bendida debajo de tu cama ya no pasa nada -comenta, pensativo-. Yo a eso le digo que se te «sube el muertito», pero no sabía que era una mujer.

-É -Brasil asiente.

México lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa.

-A lo mejor es tu conciencia, tú siempre quieres llevar viejas a la cama, carnal. ¿Y si es una de tus novias? -añade, riéndose.

-Ya sé, ni las fantasmas se me resisten.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron plenos de burlas y chistes extraños. PERO esa noche ninguno se va a dormir con la barriga llena...

-Por si sí o por si no.

\- Isso mesmo!

-No es que esa Pisadera nos dé miedo.

-Não...

\- Wey, ¿tienes el agua bendita?

-Tenho, sim. Uma garrafa llena.

 **O PARA... HÃ?**

En realidad estos dos se la viven discutiendo.

-Es ParaguaY.

-Paraguai...

\- ¡PARAGUAY!

-... Entendí.

\- ¡PERFECTO!

\- ¿Parahuai?

No mucho que decir, una vez más Paraguay demuestra que aunque es muy pequeño, puede ponerse al Tú Por Tú con quien sea cuando se enoja. Incluso Brasil.

\- URUGUAI, ME AJUDE!

-Vo' te lo mereces.

 **TIME G-20**

A las naciones como a los humanos les gusta clasificarse porque... no sé, es una necesidad. Ya sabes: carnívoros y vegetarianos, ricos y pobres, orientales y occidentales, los que en el Mundial le van a Alemania, los que le van a Brasil y los que aún creen que Chile tiene posibilidades.

Y las naciones son, uh, ¿cómo se dice? Desarrolladas y subdesarrolladas, tipo los ricos allá y los pobres acá. Primero está el G-7 que son lo países más indistrializados, un club exclusivo en el que ni el señor Anonymous puede entrar, algunos de los cuales están en otro club exclusivo llamado Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU (que se encarga de... la seguridad del mundo, duh).

Pero tranquilo, hay un grupo más flexible. ¡Los demás fundaron su Grupo de los 20! Están los países con los ingresos más altos y alguno que otro que quién sabe cómo terminó ahí.

Los del G-20 dicen que se reúnen y discuten cosas de economía, sociedad y medio ambiente; pero en realidad... no sé, me imagino que cuentan sus billetes y planean cómo dominar el mundo con un lavado de cerebro usando a Justin Bieber y Furbys demoniacos. Nadie sabe, ni si quiera Argentina dice...

Oh, sí. Hablando de países que nadie sabe cómo llegaron al G-20, Brasil, México y Argentina están ahí.

Se supone que los tres están para defender en el grupo los intereses de los latinoamericanos, pero...

—Ustedes no saben nada de carne, ¡un churrasco brasileño es lo mejor del mundo!

— ¿Esa mierda de imitación de MI ASADO? JAJAJAJAJA ¡El argentino es el mejor del mundo, papá!

Se suponía que debían decidir los milímetros de las cajas de importación de preservativos a la Conchinchina; pero nadie en la reunión del G-20 se podía concentrar cuando el argentino y el brasileño discutían, mientras España y Portugal miraban a otro lado, como si ellos no los hubieran azuzado cuando colonias.

—Yo opino que los dos deberían invitarnos una buena carne y nosotros decidimos quién es el mejor. —México y su intento por conciliarlos (y de conseguir comida gratis en el proceso).

—Cala a boca/Cerrá el orto —gritaron Argentina y Brasil.

— Es hora de volver al tema. Silencio, por favor —llamó Canadá al orden, el organizador de la reunión.

En serio, Canadá normalmente podía ser una nación tranquila y amigable, pero NADIE estaba tan loco como para contradecirlo cuando tenía ojeras que le habían producido ser el anfitrión del G-20, el G-7 y lidiar con USA.

Sí, todos se callaron, excepto...

—Pero deberían dejarme ser parte de la consejo de seguridad de la ONU —murmuró Brasil, volviendo a su asiento.

— ¡Tú cállate! —gritaron Argentina y México.

 **B**

BE

BES

BESO

BESOT

BESOTE

 **BESOTES**

 **¡Hola!**

La pisadeira y Subir el Muertito son la parálisis del sueño.

Siento que no le hice mucha justicia a Paraguay, ¡es que me da pena hacerlo mal!

Algunos datos del G-20 son verdades a media, hehehehe.

Daiane726 (tranqüila, pode escrever em português) y TitiaMorte (10 paçocas! Si no nada xD), muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por comentar!

Continuará...


	4. Sinceramente, BrUru

**Parte 1/2**

La brisa matinal de primavera bañaba los campos verdes del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, bajo la mirada de algún romántico la magia consistía en cómo el aire agitaba las flores y generaba suaves ondulaciones en el lago.

Esa mañana en uno de los dormitorios del sótano del colegio, un moreno se despertò alegremente. Su nombre era Luciano. ¿Por qué tan feliz? Porque ese sería su día.

Hoy terminarían las miradas discretas, las sonrisas salidas de la nada y los suspiro de las noches en las que pensaba en ese de cabello rubio; pensar en él era poco: lo soñaba y lo idealizaba como Platón describía al amor.

Ya muchos meses atrás había dejado de preguntarse por qué se había enamorado del primo del idiota de Martín Hernández, ya que no había razones para no adorar a aquel bonito Ravenclaw de ojos claros. Excepto Hernández que por sí solo era un dolor en el culo suficiente para desalentar a cualquier pretendiente. Luciano no encontraba parecido entre el rubio extrovertido (que solía rivalizar con él en quidditch) y Sebastián, quien era tan... tan... tan él. Luciano no podía describirlo.

Sebastián era tan él, que Luciano se había decidido a declararse por miedo a que alguien más se le adelantara.

Para evitar pensar en eso, Luciano terminó de vestirse rápidamente. Hoy debajo del uniforme llevaba puesta una playera especial, ¿saben? Una con un mensaje dedicado a Artigas.

Luciano no podía saber desde cuándo estaba enamorado. No sabía si el sentimiento surgió en tercer año cuando les tocó trabajar juntos en un proyecto semestral sobre monstruos marinos, durante el cual Sebastián mostró ser el único que no se desesperaba con la hiperactividad de Luciano. No sabía si surgió en cuarto grado cuando se miraron y Luciano notó que los ojos del uruguayo eran... cálidos e increíbles. Quizá fue cuando Luciano se descubrió a sí mismo en la biblioteca mirando de reojo cómo Sebastián leía «Aritmancia aplicada a la banca mágica»; era muy entretenido ver cómo el entrecejo del rubio se fruncía y sus cejas se levantaban al leer algo interesante.

 **X**

Luciano entró al gran comedor de Hogwarts y fue recibido entre gritos de aliento y los típicos abucheos de los rivales del partido de hoy, a los que Luciano sonrió radiante porque lo que tenía de capitán del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff también lo tenía de arrogante.

Luciano buscó a Sebastián mientras iba a su asiento y, aunque el de cabellos rubios era un águila de Ravenclaw, lo encontró sentado en la mesa de los leones junto al pequeño pero no tierno Daniel y Martín. Martín estaba hablando en voz muy alta de las nuevas escobas Cometa 500 de él y su buscador, alardeando de su velocidad y de las pocas posibilidades de Hufflepuff de ganar el partido de hoy porque era la mejor escoba de carreras del mundo.

Luciano se tragó todas las réplicas en el instante en que Sebastián miró distraídamente hacia él. Contuvo la respiración con la vaga ilusión de que hoy el cruce duraría más...

Daniel le pidió a Sebastián que le pasara la sal, provocando la pérdida de contacto.

Entonces alguien tiró de la túnica de Luciano, obligándolo a sentarse. Luciano no pudo concentrarse en nada hasta que Catalina, la golpeadora, chasqueó los dedos frente a él.

\- ¡Aquí, Luciano, aquí! Hombre, te digo que tienes que desayunar algo, no pienso perder porque mi capitán juega todo flacucho -decía la golpeadora mientras llenaba el plato de Luciano con verduras y guisados.

Al menos Luciano no fue el único; Catalina no dejó ir a nadie del equipo sin haber visto que se acabaran su plato y como a Miguel no lo vio, el peruano y también guardián juró por Pachamama que se había comido todo, aunque Luciano no le creyó porque un día lo había oído jurar que no había reducido a su llama Cool Llama para poder introducirla a Hogwarts ilegalmente ¿y qué creen? Luciano a veces encontraba excrementitos raros en la habitación.

Treinta minutos antes del inicio partido, Luciano ordenó a su equipo salir.

El día era perfecto, contando las nubes aventureras que de vez en cuando les hacían sombra. Para no ponerse nervioso pensando en que Sebastián estaría en el público, Luciano ocupó su mente en dar instrucciones a sus jugadores:

-Renée, no pierda de vista al otro buscador.

-... -Renée de Haití asintió. Siempre era serio con Luciano, algo que inquietaba al capitán.

-Beleza. Catalina y Carlos, que sus bludgers los manden al hospital...

\- ¡Perfecto!

-Miguel, si vuelves a dejar que tu hermanito Julho -que estaba en el equipo de Gryffindor- anote un gol, juro que yo te pondré otro ahí donde no te da el sol.

-Pero es que mi Manito...

-Y una mierda. Blanca y Salvador ya saben qué hacer, ¿tá bom?

Ejem. A todos les quedaron claras sus órdenes.

Aunque se quejaban y a veces se peleaban por nada, Luciano estaba orgulloso de su equipo y del jogo bonito que habían perfeccionado al mando del brasileño.

Poco después salieron al campo de juego a enfrentarse con el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, liderado por Martín Hernández.

Madame Hooch obligó a Luciano y a Martín a darse un saludo fraternal que se convirtió en un concurso de Quién primero le rompe al otro los dedos en tanto sonreímos como si fuéramos amigos. Aunque nadie ganó.

Poco después de iniciar el vuelo, Luciano buscó a Sebastián otra vez. Estaba en la tribuna detrás de la portería de Gryffindor y no llevaba nada que apoyara a los leones. Luciano se llenó de confianza.

Perfecto. Tenía que ganar. Hoy nada podía fallar.

-Y ahí van, ahí van, ahí van, ahí van. Se lo dije a McGonagall y se lo dije a Dumbledore, ¡y nadie me cree! ¡Esta es una final adelantada, señoras y señores! -decía el comentarista por el megáfono. Era un mexicano de Slytherin, llamado José María Fernández-. Son dos grandes cazadores: Da Silva y Hernández. ¡Lucho, Tincho! ¿Ustedes qué chingaos hacen aquí jugando la semifinal de la copa del colegio? ¡Lárguense a jugar la copa del mundo! Julito agarra la quaffle...

El juego estuvo bastante bueno. Buenísimo. José María juraba que ni si quiera la final sería así. Hubo de todo: sangre, velocidad, paradones, entradas fuertes, bludgers, drama, talento y un narrador que casi sufría orgasmos en cada anotación.

\- ¡ASÍ, ASÍ, ASÍ SE JUEGA, P*TA MADRE! -gritó Chema después de que Luciano anotara el décimo. - Hufflepuff empata los cien puntos de Gryffindor, ¡estos sí son partidos y no pendejadas!

\- ¡Fernández! -reclamó la profesora McGonagall, quien siempre estaba junto al comentarista.

\- ¡Perdón, maestra, me embrujaron el micrófono!

Luciano dio una vuelta de festejo en la portería de Gryffindor antes de que Catalina volara hasta él para abrazarlo. Luciano quería mucho a la colombiana, mas estaba seguro de que no necesitaba exactamente el abrazo de ella.

Si tan sólo tuviera el valor para voltear, sonreír hacia Sebastián y decirle que todas sus anotaciones estaban dedicadas a él...

-Gryffindor vuelve a tomar la quaffle. Ahí va el Tincho, Tincho esquiva a Blanquita, se la pasa al Dany, ¡Dany, Dany, Danyyyyy...! ¡Paradón de Miguelón! ¡Aguanta! ¡Rebote, rebote...! ¡OH, OH, OH, MERLÍN! ¡Tincho anota! El güero vuelve a sacar ventaja para los leones...

Luciano necesitaba ganar para impresionar a Sebastián, lo invitaría a la fiesta de celebración y ahí empezarían a salir. Era el plan perfecto y Martín lo estaba arruinando.

Entre Luciano y Blanca armaron una rápida jugada de «contra-ataque», pasando la quaffle en zig zag con Salvador zumbando en medio. Luciano recibió la quaffle, leyó los movimientos del guardameta y...

\- ¡Lo empató! Da Silva está inspirado, ¡Da Silva está inspirado! Lucho, quien sea la que te inspire, espero que hoy te la coj...

\- ¡FERNÁNDEZ!

-Perdón, maestra, es que el micrófono está emb... -Chema interrumpió su mentira porque Luciano había interrumpido su vuelo de festejo.– ¿Qué está haciendo el tonto?

En un arrebato de euforia y temerariedad, Luciano se había acercado con seguridad a la grada de Gryffindor entre los abucheos de esa casa y había descubierto su pecho, en su playera se leía:

«Pra você, Artigas».

Supo que Sebastián lo leyó al ver su expresión de sorpresa. Luciano sonrió y, sin esperar respuesta, giró para remontar el juego con un pequeño fuego quemando su interior.

Pero el momento no fue perfecto.

Antes de que Luciano pudiera avanzar si quiera un par de metros, el sonido de una bludger lo alertó. Gracias a sus reflejos, dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados para esquivarla. Inmediatamente otro sonido lo distrajo: las gradas casi reventaban en gritos porque los buscadores se habían lanzado por la snitch que volaba en el centro del campo sobre el nivel de juego.

El estómago se le encogió mientras René su buscador haitiano estiraba su mano y luchaba al tú por tú con Gregorio Duarte el buscador de Gryffindor. Se empujaban a codazos, se arañaban y...

El grito de los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw opacó el gemido de los Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

Mierda. Habían perdido.

 **X**

-Si no se rompió nada, no tiene qué hacer aquí, señor Da Silva. Fuera.

Luciano miró a Madame Pomfrey con frialdad.

La enfermería era el único refugio que Luciano encontró contra la furia de sus compañeros de casa y las burlas de los Gryffindor. O de la furia consigo mismo y con su equipo. No había pacientes en las camillas, ¿por qué no lo dejaba quedarse?

El muchacho aún tenía puesto el uniforme lleno de lodo y sudor, y sujetaba su escoba con fuerza, teniendo el mismo aspecto con el que había salido rápidamente del campo de quiddich.

Luciano se dio la vuelta, murmurando maldiciones entre dientes, salió de la enfermería, cerró la puerta, se recargó en el marco y se dejó resbalar, aprovechando la soledad del pasillo.

Con un carraspeo se tragó un vergonzoso gemido de llanto. Nada más eso le faltaba: llorar.

No quería escuchar las burlas de nadie ni ver los rostros de su equipo. Les había prometido la copa de las casas, ¿qué les podría decir ahora?

No importaba todos sus esfuerzos, al final no valían la pena. No solo era ya no tener el coraje para buscar a Sebastián, sino era esa sensación de impotencia en su pecho.

Era como haber despertado de un sueño maravilloso para darse cuenta de que no era real. Porque no valían todas las tardes de duro entrenamiento, las contusiones, las horas diseñando cientos de estrategias, las discusiones, ¡no valía nada si al final perdían el partido que les daría la pase al final!

Sebastián no querría a ningún perdedor. Seguramente estaba con los Gryffindor, celebrando la victoria... burlándose de él como el capitán más imbécil que era. O riéndose de la estupidez que había hecho después de su última anotación.

Ahora que la frialdad de la derrota caía sobre él, una mano invisible había soltado la venda de sus ojos y Luciano podía ver con claridad lo idiota que había sido dedicándole un tanto.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? No sabía que te habías lastimado. -dijo un recién llegado.

Triple mierda.

Luciano alzó la mirada para encarar a Sebastián, quien estaba inclinado sobre él, examinándolo rápidamente a través de sus anteojos.

\- ¿Qué hace 'cá? -repitió Luciano a su vez, irritado. Sí que Sebastián le gustaba, ¿y luego? No iba a dejar que lo viera en su forma más patética.

-Yo pregunté primero, Da Silva.

Hubo un silencio en el que Luciano no quiso ceder. Por primera vez no estaba nervioso ni asustado por tener a Sebastián frente a él, mas la sensación de frialdad que había en su interior tampoco le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Sebastián se incorporó lentamente y desvió la mirada hacia la enfermería. Se veía tranquilo. ¿Por qué Sebastián no mencionaba lo que Luciano había hecho durante el partido? ¿Realmente no le importaba?

-Vine por analgésicos para Martín porque el idiota no quiere venir. Tu golpeadora le mandó una bludger al final del partido porque él... -Sebastián se interrumpió, negando con la cabeza.-No lo viste, ¿verdad?

Luciano hizo una breve mueca. No. Madame Hooch ni si quiera había hecho sonar su silbato cuando Luciano ya había abandonado el campo.

-Sos un mal perdedor.

Luciano encaró a Sebastián, mas este no estaba interesado en devolverle la mirada, sino en concentrarse en la entrada de la enfermería con el mismo gesto que adoptaba cuando leía y que a Luciano tanto le gustaba.

Gustar.

-Me gustas -soltó Luciano de manera forzada, sin ser detenido por los filtros que debían cuidar lo que decía.

Luciano se levantó sin despegar la mirada de Sebastián y puso su escoba como barrera entre los dos. No importaba, Luciano no podría haber ocultado ese sentimiento por mucho tiempo y el sentimiento de derrota, decepción y humillación lo obligaban a sacarlo ahora que tenía al uruguyo enfrente.

Sebastián se asustó. Era fácil verlo en sus ojos. Era fácil ver la respuesta en ellos antes de que su boca la mencionara. Así mismo, era fácil terminar de romper el espíritu de Luciano con una simple palabra.

-No -musitó Sebastián, confundido.

Una maldición se atoró un par de segundos en la garganta de Luciano cuando comprendió el rechazo. Después, no pudo contenerse.

-Vete a la mierda -replicó en voz baja.

Luciano reunió todo su ego, ira, decepción y lo que le quedaba de dignidad para darle a Sebastián una última mirada antes de irse.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Personajes: Luciano/Brasil, Sebastián/Uruguay, Martín/Argentina, Daniel/Paraguay, Catalina/Colombia, Renée/Haití, Carlos/Cuba, Blanca/Costa Rica, Salvador/el Salvador, Julio/Julho/BoliviA, José María/México, Gregorio/Rep. Dominicana.

Ya sé que está Castelobruxo, pero me siento más a gusto ambientándola en Hogwarts por la costumbre.

Nadie odie a Sebas, es demasiado lindo para ser odiado D:

¿Qué se le va a hacer? Soy dramática y me gusta esta pareja~

Para Fresser porque mi único BrUru es con ella xD

¿Comentarios?

 **Continuará...**


End file.
